1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake apparatus including a hydraulic booster, a master cylinder, a power hydraulic-pressure source, and a plurality of brake cylinders.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Each of Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3,396,694), Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-177,550), Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-315,946), and Patent Document 4 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-180,294) discloses a hydraulic brake apparatus including, in addition to a hydraulic booster, a master cylinder, a power hydraulic-pressure source, and a plurality of brake cylinders, a main passage to which all the brake cylinders are connected.
In particular, the hydraulic brake apparatus disclosed by Patent Document 1 is constructed such that the power pressure source is connected to the main passage but the hydraulic booster or the master cylinder is not connected to the main passage. The hydraulic brake apparatus disclosed by Patent Document 2 is constructed such that the master cylinder and the power pressure source are connected to the main passage but the hydraulic booster is connected to a branch passage connected to a connection passage via which the power pressure source is connected to the main passage. The hydraulic brake apparatus disclosed by Patent Document 3 or 4 is constructed such that the hydraulic booster that utilizes the hydraulic pressure produced by the power pressure source, is connected to the main passage but the power pressure source or the master cylinder is not connected to the main passage.